


Unfinished Business: Outtakes

by Maygra



Series: Unfinished Business [12]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: Author's notes: At some point, someone put me in the mind of lawn chairs and nekkidness. (Maygra does not look at gwyn_r, thisisbone or kadymae).I never quite got that far and went the route where Mia may suspect or begin to, but doesn't actually say anything. But in another version...she had a lot to say. MdR. Take it for what it is, a scene that I had no real place for.





	Unfinished Business: Outtakes

Outake One: When Little Sisters Make Big Discoveries

Dom let him go so suddenly Brian almost stumbled and he opened his eyes to find Dom staring over his shoulder, eyes wide, mouth open, but no sound was coming out. He jerked his head around and looked.

Mia. Oh, shit. Mia.

She was standing there, shock on her face, a blush touching her cheeks even as her mouth tightened. 

"You…you assholes," she said, and suddenly she was moving -- 110 pounds of Italian fury bearing down on them. "Leon said it but I didn’t think he was serious. You total, fucking pricks!" she snapped, eyes flashing. She looked like she might just plow into them both. A diminutive Titanic and the iceberg, only this time, the Titanic might win. Her glare centered on Brian.

"You bastard. Planning on running through the whole family, Brian?" she snarled.

"Mia, Don't--" Dom said, trying to calm her down but she was on him in a flash, backing him up. 

"Don't you dare! You are just as --you prick!" she said and before either of them knew what was happening, Mia had hauled her fist back and driven it into Dom's face.

"Ow…shit!" she screamed out, shaking her hand. 

Dom's "ouch" was just as bad. She'd caught his mouth, his lip was bleeding and he was just as shocked as Mia as he fingered his jaw. "Crap! Jeez, nice right hook, Mia," he said sounding pained and startled and a little mush-mouthed and admiring. 

"Shut up!" she snapped at him and turned on Brian again, still shaking her hand. She stepped in and Brian stepped back, hands up. She followed, eyes narrowed. "Oh no, you asshole. You owe me, Brian. You owe me!" she said and Brian stopped, because she was right. Oh, shit…he wasn't likely to lose any teeth, but really, he'd been beaten up on enough, he thought, but none of those motherfuckers had earned the right. Mia had.

Her hand came back again and Brian was trying to tell himself to go with it, when suddenly her other hand shot out and grabbed his crotch. Oh, fuck he thought but it came out in a grunt and a squeak.

And Mia leaned in, unsmiling, pushing up on her toes to whisper in his ear. She gave his balls quick tight squeeze and let him go before her words even registered. 

Dom's hand came out to steady him but his attention was back on Mia. "Mia, mia sorella piccola bella…"

"Don’t you "little sister" me, you…you jerk!" she said. "I should just kill you both. No one...no one would convict me. Assholes," she said and turned around, heading for her car.

Dom gave Brian's arm a squeeze but followed her. "Mia, come on! Come back…just talk--"

She did turn around. "Don't. Don't you dare. Don’t you fucking even try -- just don't Do not -- Gah! Damn you…don't you fucking forget about dinner on Sunday," she snapped out and then took off again, cussing at the top of her lungs and twice turning back once to scream "Assholes" at them then again to yell "Sorry bastards!" Then she was in her car and spinning out with a spray of dirt and sand.

Dom stared after her and when Brian was sure he could walk, he moved up beside him. Dom was still rubbing his jaw and looking a little shell-shocked. "Oh, man. She has been spending way too much time with Letty," Dom said, testing the inside of his mouth with his tongue. "Damn, girl!" he said, sounding half admiring.

"What is it with your family and the hitting thing?" Brian said and rubbed carefully at his balls. 

"It's just a -- we're a demonstrative family," Dom said. "Shit."

"She's really mad."

"Oh yeah…she's pissed."

"You think it'll last long?"

Dom gave it some thought. "Yeah…for awhile."

"Like, how long?" Brian asked. After all this, what he did not want to see was another breach between Dom and Mia.

"Well, at least until Sunday," he said, a slow smile spreading over his face. It stopped a moment later. "Uh, on Sunday…you might want to be really careful about eating the food."

Brian stared at him. "Oh…Yeah," he said. 

"What did she say to you?" Dom asked him.

Brian was sure the heat in his face was from the sun. "Uh, kind of a variation on…if I break your heart, she'll break my neck. Except she was talking about breaking things a little lower down." Cutting, actually. He was a little stunned that Mia could even say it, whispered or not. "Is that like a family blessing thing or something? Threatening bodily harm?"

Dom was grinning again. "Yeah. It's a blessing, Torretto style," he said and moved in a little, dropping his gaze. "You okay?"

Brian was still pretty much aware that Mia had grabbed him -- hard, but it was more awareness than pain. "Yeah.. I'm okay, she just--" He stopped because Dom was grinning at him again. 

"Just need a little time," Dom asked, his hand sliding across Brian's hip.

"Yeah, a little recovery…" Brian said, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips too. Mia was mad, but…she'd given her blessing and they were still on for dinner. It would be okay. 

"But you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay…just need to…you know…maybe go slow," Brian said and his thumb came up to wipe away a little blood. "She does have a serious right hook," he said and leaned in to kiss the tiny split. Dom's mouth opened under his, warm and wet and gentle. Lazy, as he pulled them a little closer together and Brian felt a different ache in his balls. 

"So…we need to go slow?" Dom asked again, already hard against Brian's hip, teasing him a little and Brian was suddenly having trouble following the conversation

"You know, maybe start slow and finish fast?" Brian suggested after a moment, letting his fingers splay across the back of Dom's skull. His other hand slipped firmly over Dom's ass.

Dom nipped at his lower lip and grinned. It was a little wolfish and his eyes were narrowed. "How about we start fast and finish really, really slow?" he asked, almost a growl and Brian felt the flash burn of desire in his gut. That was no longer pain in his dick, but awareness, oh yeah…he could feel Dom like a burn everywhere they were touching.

"That works," he said. And felt Dom's laughter rumble up from his chest and explode across Brian's mouth in a puff of air and kiss so sweet, Brian thought he might could, really, just die happy right now. 

~end~  
09/26/04


End file.
